cyberlifebuscentralwikiafandomcom-20200216-history
Cyberlife Train Station
"She believed, but he lied...��" - Cyberlife Train Stations Vehagram Bio Appearances Not all of the appearances are direct appearances of her, but other train stations * Cyberlife Bus: The Merger (Released on the 1st of May 2018) * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the doors (Released on the 2nd of July 2018) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August 2018) * Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August 2018) * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the doors (Released on the 10th of December 2018) Info Cyberlife Train Station was Cyberlife Trains lover and girlfriend. She's asian. Cyberlife Train Station met Cyberlife Train on Drivr, in early 2031 before Cyberlife Train was the main train used in Detroit. She was looking forward to meeting him and immediately fell in love with his goofy, silly and humorous personality, as well as his long dad bod. They met in-vehicle in mid 2031 after Cyberlife Train was accepted into Detroit and they hung out everyday. On weekends, when Cyberlife Train would go out of service, he will come and meet his girlfriend (Located in Camden). The two would have very descriptive love and sax scenes, which warranted a higher age rating for the games. Cyberlife Train would move in and out of Cyberlife Train Station rapidly. This has infuriated many Christian Moms and has started controversies. Main writer of the games, David Cage, has responded to this saying: "If you can't handle the train, get outta my lane xP" Relations and romances with Cyberlife Train There are multiple romance scenes in the Cyberlife Bus Blooper chapters (In which the side characters are followed instead of Cyberlife Bus) of Cyberlife Train and Cyberlife Train Station. They would meet late in the night once the streets are least crowded. The player will have a few options on how to control the date, including roleplay options, in which Cyberlife Train can roleplay as Patrick Star, Shrek, Moto Moto & Cyberlife Train Station's brother. Depending on how well the date went, CTS will like you more and more, unlocking the 18+ scenes (NO UNDER EIGHTEEN!) Cyberlife Train will usually (unknown if intentionally or obliviously) comment on her public Vehagram page asking for nudes and bench pics, which Cyberlife Train Station claims to her followers that he's just joking around. Social Media Cyberlife Train Station is a very popular Train Station amongst the train community. She runs a public Vehagram Account where she posts deep quotes like "If you're a train station without a train, you're just a station. Tag your Significant Train <3" and "hs". She also has a private account in which she only accepts trains and posts map and bench pics. Cyberlife Train seems unaware of the account as he's not following her. Cyberlife Train Station has won 3 Nobel Prizes for the most Cyberlifeist Train Station, the cleanest Train Station and the hottest Train Station, which has made her very famous, specifically as a tourist attraction. Multiple Trains have tried to convince Cyberlife Train that Cyberlife Train Station has been berating and downing him behind his back in hopes of breaking up their relationship and dating Cyberlife Train Station, however, they still remained together. The last romance scene Their last romance scene was the only one that made it to the core game (not the blooper chapters). The romance is just a short scene with no interactivity besides a couple of prompts to move. Very shortly after the scenes end, Cyberlife Train derails and fucking dies. A few days prior to the romance scene, Cyberlife Train Station recalls Cyberlife Train telling her about his Taxi suspicion and Cyberlife resentment, and how they might be sabotaging some of the Cyberlife vehicles, causing them to crash. Cyberlife Train Station was traumatized and knew it wasn't like him to derail, so her suspicion immediately went on the Taxis and after a couple of hours she was convinced. The day after Cyberlife Train's death, Cyberlife Train Station made all of her touch screens, uncluding Maps, Train routes and payment catalogs change to anti-taxi and taxi awareness images, most of which she made on her own. That brought a lot of attention from people, but they assumed it was an advertisement by some competing company of DTS. People weren't too keen on trusting the trains as Cyberlife Train's crash caused lots of deaths of both people inside the train and on the streets, so the city didn't put any other Trains on line that week. Her unfortunate death The Taxis were well aware of Cyberlife Train Station's anti-Taxi propaganda, and went on to plan out destroying her as soon as possible. Cyberlife Train Station closed down her Social Media account and slept to help her cope with Cyberlife Train's demise, as long as there weren't any other trains that week. This made it easy for the Detroit Taxi Army to gang up on her at midnight and destroy her. Because Cyberlife Train Station was made of very hard materials, such as bedrock, destroying her took quite a few Taxi lives, but numbers were never a problem for them. It took them about 250 taxis to crumble her to the ground. Detroit Police were immediately informed and came to the scene quickly, but not quickly enough to catch the criminal Taxis on tape. People were quick to blame Cyberlife Train Station's destruction on faulty building design and deemed Cyberlife as an unsafe and hazardous company, with little trust in them, even if Cyberlife Train Station's structure was created far before Cyberlife was founded, and was only fitted with Cyberlife technology. A lot of trains were deeply moved by her death and others started change.org petitions to rebuild her.